hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinah Willowfield
Dinah Willowfield (ウィローフィールド, ダイナ) is a happy-go-lucky and cheery girl from the Forest of Illusions. Along with her friend Alfred Merrill, she helps run the Forest. History Dinah grew up in a manor in the Forest of Illusions with her parents and her sister. Her father, Romeo Willowfield, was the chief of the Forest before the job was passed onto Alfred Merrill, her childhood friend whom she looks at as a brother. Dinah's world was very small as she grew up, for her father never let her step outside nor did he let her explore. Dinah was curious about the outside world however, and would always stare out the window despite being scolded. She sneaked out of the house when she was 10 because she felt suffocated. As she explored the outside world for the first time, she met Alfred, and they instantly became friends despite Alfred shoving her away and treating her like garbage. When she returned to the house later that night she found that her house was burning down, as well as finding her mother's dead body inside. Romeo approached her and told her that none of it would have happened if she hadn't left even when he told not to. For the following years Dinah talked to Alfred through her bedroom window, still restricted from going outside. She carried the guilt of her mother's death on her shoulders. When she was 16 she was finally able to leave the house, but her father had to watch her every move. A few years later, Dinah's heart had grown cold. She didn't care if anyone died and would always fight back despite being weak. She would torment people who appeared in the Forest of Illusions with much joy, but somewhere.. she was the same Dinah. Personality Dinah is fun loving, joyous and friendly. She is childish despite being 18 and puts others before herself, so no one really takes her seriously. It doesn't matter whether someone is evil or good, she sees everyone as equal and wants to get along with everyone. Her main goal is to make people smile. If she doesn't succeed, she is often depressed and has a way different personality than what she shows. She is usually distant and hides in small corners in a depressed state. Dinah also has the ability to speak to one's heart. Because of this emotional connection, she is usually able to talk some sense into villains and turn them good (not all of them, though). She is also very naive, not to be mistaken as stupid, and gullible. She'll believe anyone in an instant. She's very absent minded and is usually not aware of her surroundings and has no idea what is going on until later. Her stubbornness can also set people off. When she has something in mind, she will push to get it across. Because she has a very soft heart, this often leads her into trouble. Dinah never thinks anything through and smiles even in the worst situations. Her curiousity leads her into trouble and mischief. In some cases, Dinah is darker than what she appears to be. Her heart grows cold at times and she isn't afraid to attack, torment or torture people with her illusions. She does this because of her father, who has his own plans in store. Whenever she is fighting (despite being VERY weak), she has a look of concern on her face as well as confusion, fear as well as.. amused? Appearance Dinah has blonde hair and blue eyes with a slim figure and white skin. Dinah wears a pink head band that ties into a bow at the bottom, which can easily be seen. Her outfit includes a black cardigan where the sleeves reaches her elbows and a pink dress over a white sleeveless shirt. She also has an apron tied around her waist and doesn't wear any shoes, which causes her feet to get dirty. Relationships Alfred Alfred and Dinah are very close, for they have grown up together. They have a sibling relationship and often treat each other as so, though Alfred treats her more harshly. Dinah loves Alfred very much and would be upset if anything happened to him. At times it seems like Alfred likes Dinah more then a sister, but he refuses that.. Which is probably true. Kai Dinah has known Kai for a very long time, though after recently reuniting she couldn't remember who he was. She knew his face, but couldn't remember who he was in general. Kai came across Dinah when she was hiding from feeding a bear and she fell out of the tree. Kai didn't seem to say anything despite knowing who she was and helped her get away from the beast. Since then, the two grew really close and became great friends. Dinah was quite oblivious to his clear feelings that had remained for years. While being forced to fight Alice Liddell, Stephen, Moon, Peter White, Patricia North and Virgil Vondrack, Dinah was killed by her father (to be respawned in the forest later on), Kai witnessed her corpse and grew angry. He killed Romeo and Dinah returned to ask why he was crying. Both relieved and happy, he hugged her and told her that he'd protect her. He told her to leave the Forest of Illusions but Dinah refused because of the Dice of Life. Kai told her that he'd take the punishment and shortly after confesses. The two have been going out since then. Romeo Dinah was never too fond of her father when she was growing up, but showed respect because he was an adult. A few years later her father sent her to kill Alice Liddell. She didn't want to, but feared her father and had no choice. After failing several times, she finally confessed how it was her father that was making her do it, and she was too scared that he would kill her, which he probably was going to do. Alice Dinah considers Alice her best friend. At first Dinah's goal was to kill her but it was soon revealed that she had no other choice, that she was being forced to. If Dinah isn't hanging around Alfred and the others she could be seen with Alice. They usually talk about girl stuff and Dinah seeks advice from her. Alice is one of the main reasons why she became friendlier. Skyler She and Skyler Hayes became good friends after Skyler attempted to steal her apples. Dinah tries her best to cheer him up when he's sad. She seemed to be quite oblivious to his short-lived crush on her. Dinah and Skyler often fishes together on the weekends. Mizuki Snow Mizuki Snow and Dinah are pretty close friends. They met because of Skyler and his stealing habit. Dinah knew from the very beginning that Skyler had a thing for Mizuki (yet she was oblivious of Skyler's thing for her as well) and hoped that they would get together, which they do eventually. Marylynn Hayes Marylynn Hayes and Dinah were very close as well. Dinah threw a babyshower for her when Marylynn was too sick to get out of bed and move around. She was also very determined to help Skyler fulfill her dreams of the fruit stand,